1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device implemented using semiconductor materials such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), and indium phosphide (InP). The semiconductor memory device is generally classified into a volatile memory device and a nonvolatile memory device.
The volatile memory is a memory device that only retains its data while it is powered. Examples of the volatile memory include a static random access memory (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. The nonvolatile memory may retain its data even in the absence of a power source. Examples of the nonvolatile memory include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. The flash memory is generally classified into a NOR type flash memory and a NAND type flash memory.